


A very cowboy marry me

by CrazyChick69



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyChick69/pseuds/CrazyChick69
Summary: This is my first fic. So sorry. I also can't name things
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	A very cowboy marry me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. So sorry. I also can't name things

“Darling, where are we going?” Lena asked from atop Freya, her beautiful black mare, to Kara beside her on Star, her equally beautiful white stallion.

“You shall see my love.” Kara may not be one for large romantic gestures, but what she was about to do was something that deserved to be one. After another ten or so minutes of riding they reach a hill with a lovely view and dismount.

Kara takes Lena’s hand and leads her to sit and enjoy the view together. Lena leans her head on Kara’s shoulder who wraps her arm around Lena’s waist and kisses her on the top of the head. They sit there for a while just enjoying the nature around them and each others warmth.

“Lena are you happy?” Kara asks.

“Of course I am. How could I not be?”

“Well I know that the life of an outlaw is hard sometimes.”

“It is, but as long as I am with you I will always be happy.” She feels Kara reach into her pocket and shift slightly until she was a few inches away from Lean and facing her. Lena turns to see Kara on one knee and a ring in her hand. Lena covers her mouth with her hand and Kara clears her throat.

“Lena Luthor from the moment I met you I knew that I was in trouble and already head over heels for you. It took some time but I finally earned your love as well and since then I have been the happiest woman alive. So will you continue to make me happy and marry me?” Kara said in one breath because she was understandably nervous.

“Yes. Yes of course I will marry you.” Lena said then threw herself into Kara’a arms and kissed her like a starving woman. They stayed in each others arms for the rest of the night and didn’t get back to camp until the next afternoon. Plans where made and they decided to have a little party to celebrate. Since they couldn’t legally get married they had a small wedding with only the gang present and much to Alex’s disappointment John presided over the ceremony.

They lived together with the gang until the retired and moved onto a little homestead that had many houses because the gang just couldn’t find it in them to go their separate ways. Kara and Lena lived out the rest of their years happily together until they both died of old age but were still together in what could only be called outlaw haven.


End file.
